


The Acrobat and the Ass-Kicker.

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Series: Comissions [6]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where America finds Nightwing and shows him alternate worlds</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rooftop Aquittance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TYLERPOZOLE](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TYLERPOZOLE).



They have been sitting on that rooftop for hours making small talk. 

Usually, she wouldn’t bother spending more time than necessary with a superhero who just popped out of nowhere in the middle of  _her_  fight, but this guy was different than any other she had ever met. As soon as they were done with the thugs, she had flied away. However, he had been quick to catch up with her —swinging and flipping through the buildings with strange ease. At last, she had been curious enough to stop and talk to him. Nightwing, he had introduced himself.

"So, where do you come from?" he asks, finally.

"Far."

He seems unfazed at her blunt response, as if he is used to that sort of attitude. Instead, he smiles sadly.

"You know? It’s alright to have secrets, but if you go around not trusting anyone… it can get very lonely. Trust me. When you grow up with a guy like Batman you learn what happens if you always push people away."

She looks at him with renewed curiosity.

"Who is  _Batman_?”

"Wow! You are  _really_  not from around here.”

She smiles faintly. What would he think if he knew she comes from another reality, literally worlds away. That she has seen thousands of worlds, many of which he doesn’t exist, worlds that don’t even have this city, Gotham, in them. Worlds where nobody knows who she is, or what superheros are. And one world, where she once had a home… but she is  _not_  going back there ever again.

She rests her chin over her knees, saddened by the thought of a lost home and a lost family.

"It does get lonely," she whispers breaking the silence, “being on your own."

"How long have you been alone?" he asks.

He sounds genuinely worried for her, even though they only met that same night. He is sweet, and warm, and  _brotherly_. She feels strangely safe and comfortable around him. That worries her. She decides she’s spent to much time with him. This is the longest conversation she’s had in years. 

"Too long," she finally answers, getting to her feet. “I’ve got to go. People to see, worlds to save."

“ _Worlds?_ ”

 _Let’s show of a little,_ she thinks with amusement.

"Stand back."

He does as she asks and she proceeds to open a portal right there, in the rooftop of Wayne Interprises. He looks surprised for the first time that night. As soon as the light of her eyes fades, she turns to him not knowing why in the world would she trust him enough to give away her secret way of traveling.

"Amazing!" he says. “So you travel though worlds?"

She nods, feeling slightly cocky.

"Wanna tag along?" she asks without stopping to think about it.

She has a brief moment of panic, that she tries to hide behind her best poker face. What in the world was she thinking?

"I think I could spare a couple weeks," he says with a smile full of excitement. 

"Try to keep up, bird boy," she says before jumping inside the portal without looking back.

Dick leaves a quick voice message to Babs, knowing his gonna get yelled at when he comes back. Then, he jumps with a double flip into the whiteness. 


	2. What's Been Lost And Forgotten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America shows Dick the old DCU and he realizes he wants to save his friends and family from being lost and forgotten.

"Grayson, I demand you unhand me right now!"

Dick doesn’t let go.

When America had brought him to this reality, he had have many surprises. He had seen himself -still as Batman- being close and brotherly to a happy and dorky Timmy. He had seen two very nice and strong batgirls he did not recognize. He had even managed to control himself when he saw Babs still on a wheelchair. But as soon as he saw Damian, he had lost it; grabbed some clothes from his other self -figuring it wasn’t stealing- and ran to hug him. 

“I am serious, Grayson, let go of me before I hurt you!”

Against his will, Dick finally releases him.

“What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing, Dami, I’m just very happy to see you.”

“tt”

“I really love you, little bro.”

“Your sentimentalism is ridiculous.”

Dick laughs. 

“Besides, I thought you said you would be gone with the league all day.”

“Finished early,” Dick brushes it off. 

“Then we should make the most out of it. Want to do some sparring?”

He knows he probably shouldn’t. Who knows what effect it could have. But America didn’t say anything about it. 

“Sure.”

Damian smiles and Dick figures it’s worth the risk.

* * *

 

Damian fell asleep while Dick changed back into his clothes after training. The older boy smiles and carries the kid in his arms. He takes him to his bedroom and softly sets him in the bed. 

He runs his fingers through the kids dark hair. He lets the tears he’s been holding all day run freely through his face. He bends down and softly kisses the boy’s forehead, something he has long wished he had done more often. 

“Have you been around for long?” He asks to the shadow standing by the door. 

“Who are you?”

“I am you, from somewhere else.”

He looks at his face and recognizes a bit of surprise in it. Still, a moment later he seems to have come to terms with it. They’ve seen weirder things. 

“Are you staying?"

“No,” he says climbing to the window. “Please take care of our little bird, would you?”

“Always.”

Dick climbs to the rooftop of the Manor still feeling shaken. He barely has time to recover his composure before Miss America arrives. 

“Are you alright?” She asks as she lands. 

“I’ll be fine,” he mutters trying to convince himself. “I thought you were going to stop me.”

“Not my job,” she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

“Thanks,” he says sincerely.

“Don’t mention it,” she lets out half a smile. “So, are you ready to go on?”

Is he? He knows his place is not here, although a part of him whishes it was. Is he ready to move forward? Maybe, he thinks, he can make things better in his own world when he goes back.

“Sure, lets go.”

“Where to?”

“Surprise me.”

America smiles right before her eyes begin to glow.


End file.
